not done yet
by 30Cal-Inu
Summary: suspended indefinately
1. not done yet

**Chapter One: Festivities**

It was nearly noon, the sun approaching the peak of its journey across the sky. Inuyasha and the gang were making their way along a small dirt road, winding its way past miles of snow-covered fields. The sun beating down on top of them, they shed their futuristic coats and garments Kagome had brought for them and tossed it aside. It was unusually warm for mid-winter but, no one minded the break in the weather. Kagome had suggested that Songo give Miroku the coats, figuring that their size and bulk would keep the leachorus monk occupied. And how right she was. Miroku was struggling to keep the garments in line, much less attempt to try anything else. Off to the west, the ocean could be seen a few miles out, glistening in the sun's powerful rays.

After several hours of walking, they approached what seemed to be a rather large bay on the coast up ahead. Kagome was now having difficult keeping her belongings together as she wheeled her bike beside her. Near the bay, smoke could be seen rising from what would appear to be a village or gathering.

"Inuyasha, can we please stop here for the night, I'm tired" Kagome whined.

"No chance, we still have a good five hours of daylight left" Inuyasha responded, "Besides, I'm not stopping just because you said your tired"

"And why not?!"

"Because you're not running the show here!" He snapped back. Kagome's eyes flashed with sadness but quickly changed into anger. Inuyasha realized he was in trouble when he heard her folding her arms as usual before saying, "SIT!" Wham!

"Why you….." Kagome just stuck up her nose and continued towards the settlement.

The gang reached the village a few hours before sunset. Though he knew he could have kept going if he wanted to, Inuyasha decided to let Kagome have her way and decided to stay the night. Miroku found them an Inn close to the bay and bought the last two rooms available. Kagome chose her room and Inuyasha quietly followed her in. She smiled to herself as she heard him enter behind her. It had been nearly 9 months since she had met Inuyasha and, even though he would never admit it, he had grown rather fond of her. Inuyasha didn't normally sleep in the same room with her but Kagome decided that any sign of his liking for her was good enough for now.

Songo had taken the other room which was clear on the other side of the grounds. As with Kagome's, her room was a fairly well sized wood hut with a small porch for the entrance. She had allowed Miroku to sleep with her on the count of he had not tried anything during the trip and had generously paid for their visit. Upon purchasing rooms at the inn, they were informed that a festival was arranged for the evening near the center of town along the beach. Kagome was ecstatic after hearing the news and forced Inuyasha and the others to attend.

The sun was just beginning to set and they had already seen most of the festival grounds. The gang sat on the beach, eating a dinner they had put together. Kagome stared off blankly into the bay as she slowly ate her food. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was hungrier than he had realized and was devouring his. Eventually, he finished his meal and looked over to Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?" He asked again.

"No nothings wrong" She said with a smile. 'Well, that was a total lie' Kagome continued to examine Inuyasha's concerned look. 'He's so cute…' 'What did I just say?!' Inuyasha continued to look at her, now more confused than worried. He stared at the play of emotions that spread across her face. 'Argh! I give up! I admit it!' She thought to herself, 'Why can't he be nicer…. He gets mad at me all the time but he's always happy to see Kikyo….' The mention of her name sent a cringe of hatred across Kagome's face. 'I wish he'd act like that towards me...' Then a sharp tingling feeling crawled up her spine, she instantly recodnized it. Kagome's eyes tore away and widened in shock,

"I can sense a jewel shard," She said, "And it's coming this way, fast!"


	2. not done yet

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Enemy**

"Are you sure it was a jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked testily.

"Yea, there's no doubt about it" Kagome replied. It had been nearly ten minutes since she had first noticed it, and still no other sign of its presence.

"Ahh!!, its there! In the bay!" Kagome yelled. An eerie teal glow swept across the bay, making the water appear alive with energy. A plume of water shot up from the surface, glowing more intensely than its surroundings. It dissipated and a small figure appeared, hovering just above the surface. It seemed to have spotted Inuyasha and quickly shot toward him. Inuyasha spotted this even quicker and drew Tetsusaiga, ready for a fight. The figure stopped a few feet short of him, spraying the Hanyou with water. Inuyasha was so surprised that he allowed himself to be knocked over. He quickly glared at the figure and stood up, once again preparing to battle. The figure was of normal height and was dressed in a dark blue kimono much like Inuyasha's, though its pants were staight legged and had no cuff. His light brown hair was cut short and he carried a small pack over his shoulder. He walked right past Inuyasha and advanced toward the festival, as if it was a routine.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha yelled, finally recovering from his shock. The figure still said nothing and this time turned and walked toward Kagome. Kagome, still unable to make out his face, stepped back in fear. Inuyasha jumped at him and swung Tetsusaiga down in response to his apparent attempt. Somehow, a wall of water emerged out of no where and pushed Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga back, sending them falling on the beach. The figure stopped once again a few feet away, lifted his head and spoke.

"I've never seen you here before?" A young man's voice called out.

"I- I um… just got here" Kagome responded weakly.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hogokaijou" He said brightly.

"Oh um... hi, I'm... Kagome" she said, still rather scared.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled, abandoning Tetsusaiga and attacking with his claws. Another sheet of water sprang up and this time trapped Inuyasha in a cage like box.

"Someone has a nasty temper…" He sneered. Hogokaijou set the cage down on the sand and continued into the village. Inuyasha continued struggling with the cage as the others stared in shock.

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot!" Hogokaijou said to himself, spun about face and walked right up to Kagome. Inuyasha stopped pulling at the columns of water and watched as Hogokaijou moved less than a foot away from Kagome and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Dont you dare touch her!" Inuyasha spat out. Hogokaijou ignored his comment and began chanting a sort of song. Kagome's eyes flashed open, her pupils dialated as if in a trance.

Kagome tried to scream as she felt his hand on her forehead but, her mouth would not move. She tryed to push him away and once again her body did not respond.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" Kagome heard a soft voice whisper. She payed no attention to his words and continued struggling.

"Stop resisting, you cant get out by those means" The voice continued, "and besides, it makes this rather difficult." Kagome contimplated his words.If she couldn't fight her way out, then how can she? Kagomefinnaly stopped struggling and decided to listen to him.

"There you can speak again, now can I trust you to not fight me if I let you move?" Hogokaijou said, sounding suprisingly innocent. Kagome couldn't hear herself but managed to squeak out a "yes" She feltas if astrong retainer around her body had given way, releasing her body from its grasp. Now the she was once again able to move, Kagome wanted to attack Hogokaijou for his intrusion but as she was about to she stopped herself, remembering their deal.

"Now what do you want? and where are we?" Kagome asked, almost glaring at him. She glansed at her surroundings, becoming fearful of the strange deminsion they seemed to be floating in.

"We are in your spirit's desires" Hogokaijou said rather quietly, "And each year,I travel to this village to fufillone desire of every living thing present"

"W- What do you mean?" Hogokaijou shifted his hand, drawing a red mist toward him. Inside the mist a picture began to form of her family. He stared down at the image frowning and apparently very confused.

"You seem very, different. You have few material desires" He said questioningly. Kagome continued to stare in amazment.

"Ah, heres one" The mist in Hogokaijou's hand this time created a picture of a tub, filled with steaming bathwater. In a bright flash of light, Hogokaijou dissapeared from view. Moments later, Kagome saw him reappear again, this time on the beach. She felt a little dizzy, but she was more conserned as to what he had done.

"Your bath is ready, Lady Kagome" Hogokaijou said to her with a smile. 'My bath is ready? what does he mean?' Kagome thought to herself. Hogokaijou saw her confused experession and decided to explain it to her.

"When I found your desire, i fufilled it." Kagome still didnt follow. Hogokaijou sighed and continued, "If you would be so kind as to go back to your room, you will find that your bath is ready" Kagome finally understood him but was still confused as to how he did it. Inuyasha was so pissed at this point that he through himself against the barred cage, shattering it into water dropplets. After which, he charged blindly at Hogokaijou who was caught off guard by his attack. Inuyasha slashed at him, sucessfuly ripping through his kimono, leaving four massive gashes across his chest. He swung his other arm at Hogokaijou's face, sending him flying backwards into the sand.

"Dont you ever touch her!" Inuyasha snarled, clearly exposing his fangs. Hogokaijou slowly stood up, clutching his chest. He glared at Inuyasha, his eyes glowing a dark blue. Suddenly, water sprouted under Kagome's Songo's and Miroku's feet, sending them nearly 3 stories into the air. Inuyasha spun around in response to Kagome's scream and stared in awe at the sight. The water had combined, holding all three of his comrades directly above him. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, another guyser had formed in the middle of the bay, creating a massive title wave that sped towards shore. He didn't even have time to catch Kagome's scream of terror before the giant wall of water crashed down onto him.

YAY cliffhanger!!! i'm working on 2 stories at once so dont expect maricles ;)


End file.
